Purple Anger
by PMPPrankster
Summary: Ok. This is my first story so rr it if u please and tell me wat u think. i hope u like it.Bi!
1. Default Chapter

Prongs and Padfoot Revenge  
Chapter One  
James and Sirius where sitting on the ground trying to think of ways  
to get back at Snape for his evil deed when Moony came in.  
"What are you two doin- " Moony was cut off from the question by his shriek  
of laughter.  
" Why (gasp) are two (laugh laugh) purple?!" Moony said trying to keep a  
strait face but it didn't work too well and soon he was on the floor  
laughing.  
" OH YEAH! Very funny." James said with a smug face on.  
" I got it!" Sirius said while jumping up and knocking a glass of water,  
which landed on Moony who was still on the floor laughing but soon stopped  
to discover he was cold and wet and started to chase Sirius around the room  
while James tried to catch Moony before he ate Sirius.  
"Get over here you purple footed freak!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T EAT ME! EAT  
HIM!"  
"Moony (pant) don't (pant) eat him! S- " James was interrupted by a loud  
thud which was James on top of Moony on top of Sirius on top of a large  
brick wall which appeared out of no-where-sville (who would guessed).  
"How stupid are you guys?" They heard Snape seethed at them. "Ha. That's  
two in a day. I think that's pretty good don't you Sirius?" Snape said in a  
kind voice (or at least what's kind for him).  
"Get out of here Snape." James said gritting his teeth while Moony held  
Sirius back from turning Snape into green jello.  
"Pff-" Snape smirked as he said that and moseyed on down to potions (most  
likely to get on Sirius' nerves who would have turned Snape into ash if  
Moody hadn't stopped him.  
" I swear by Merlin, if he doesn't pay O SO SERVERELY." Sirius yelled as he  
punched his fist into his hand, "Ow. I cracked my knuckles."  
"Oh yeah, your sure to scare him." Moony said as he gave a little laugh.  
"Let's think. What's the one thing that Snape fears? I mean really fears."  
James thought allowed to himself. All thought for a minute and suddenly  
Sirius yelled out-  
"I GOT IT!"  
  
Chapter Two  
"I can't believe I didn't think of it before," he said while pacing  
in an odd way with no real direction so I guess it wasn't really pacing so  
maybe he was-  
"A-hem"  
Oh sorry. CONTINUE!  
"Any who, as I was saying." Sirius continued before he was oh so rudely  
interrupted by the author." What if tonight while everyone is asleep  
INCLUDING Snape, we 'just by accident ' enter into his dreams and find his  
fears?"  
"Padfoot. I know that face. That face is a BAD face. BAD FACE!" Moony said  
backing away slowly.  
"It'd a good idea but just one thing," James said casually.  
"And that is." Sirius said slowly not quite sure what was wrong with his  
plan. He thought it was a very good idea, since all of his ideas where  
good. Except for the ones that had the Marauders facing sure death or  
objects that do and will attack you. And so did I, cause I wrote this but  
going on.  
"WE aren't ALLOWED OUT AT NIGHT! DUH!" James said hitting Sirius on the  
side of his head with his palm.  
"Since when has not being allowed to do something ever stopped you?"  
"Well.uh."  
"Oh, but my dear fellow trickster," Sirius said as he put an arm around his  
best friends shoulder, "the.uh. 'not getting caught' part is where u come  
in."He finished as his infamous evil grin spread onto his face.  
************************************that  
night*******************************************  
"Padfoot-you owe me BIG." James said with a hint a irritation.  
"Thank you Prooooooongs." Sirius said with a face you couldn't be mad at.  
"Ya ready Moony.Moony?" James said as he looked around quickly to see no  
one but Padfoot and himself. "Sirius! You  
didn't tell Moony!?" James said almost yelling but he had to whisper for.um-  
confidential reasons (small Moony like voice in distance yells "Because  
Filch will-" he was cut off by God knows what and a soft far off scream  
could be heard in the distance. Poor Moony.)  
"I'm not wakin that thing up! He'll eat me!" Sirius complained.  
"You do have point *sigh* I guess it's just you and me." James said knowing  
he was going to regret doing this.  
********************************** later on that  
night**********************************  
"Sirius! I told you, you were too tall to stand up under the Invisibility  
Cloak!" James whispered.  
"Am not!" Sirius snapped back.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"ARE! NOT!"  
"ARE-" James stopped because they both heard something.like the opening of  
a teachers door. One teacher they didn't wanna see. McGonagle.  
"Uh-oh,"Sirius said as he gave a slight whimper.  
"Shhh!" James put his hand hard against Sirius' mouth only to feel him lick  
it. James gave him a disgusted look.  
"OK. That was uncalled for." James said as he wiped his hand off when he  
was completely sure McGonagle was gone.  
"Hehehehe" Sirius chuckled with a wide grin.  
"Come on Snape's room is this way. Follow me." (AN-How they got into the  
Slythern dormitories? Who knows. We moved them with our 'supreme mental  
powers' (small 'oooooh' s and 'aaaaah' s can be heard) yes I know. Be  
afraid)  
********************************even LATER on that  
night**************************  
"OK. We're here. What was that spell again?" James whispered trying not to  
laugh at the sleeping Snape who was sucking his thumb and drooling (its  
actually very funny to see Snape like that if you know him which u don't  
really wanna do).  
"Um.I think its 'dreamiuos accupous'." Sirius answered somewhat like a  
question. But as soon as he said that they were inside Snape's dream. "  
What is that!" Sirius exclaimed and started laughing, "THAT's his fear!?  
HA!" "Oh. This is  
too good to be true," James said as the two friends looked at each other  
and smiled grimly, "c'mon. Let's go. We gotta get ready." " For what?"  
Sirius wondered. " Our greatest  
scheme EVER." James said so smugly and confidently it was kinda scary.  
*******I don't know about u but im kinda tired a typin these  
things*************  
(The next day) "Hey there Snape, old buddy, old pal! Whats up?" Sirius said  
cheerily. "Still  
purple I see," Snape drawled. "Hey Snape!  
Be careful when u dream." James warned Snape as he and Sirius walked off to  
DADA and smirked at him.  
(AN- This is my first one and I wont continue unless ppl like it. And also,  
This was not a one man show. My good friend Nox3 did many revisions for me.  
Thank u) 


	2. Chapter 3: It Attacks

Chapter Three: It attacks.  
Snape stared after Sirius and James. Dream? What on Earth did they  
mean by that? Oh well, Snape thought, continuing on to his first class  
DADA.  
  
Inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Sirius and James  
sat in the back of the room snickering uncontrollably. Remus kept glancing  
back at them raising his eyebrows, but every time he did this James and  
Sirius only laughed harder.  
  
"Settle down class, settle down." Professor McCallie, the DADA  
teacher, called out to his students. "Today we are going to be going over-"  
Now Sirius' hand shot into the air. "Yes, Mr. Black?"  
  
"I was wondering, did you like you're muffins this morning?" Sirius  
asked. James was doubled over with laughter and Remus rolled his eyes, this  
was going to be a VERY long day.  
  
"Err, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"In that case yes I did they were very um, scrumpdidilyumptious."  
  
"Good." Sirius went into hysteria along with James, Remus groaned it  
was going to be an even LONGER that long to the point of excruciating day.  
Professor McCallie stared at Sirius and James a second more before deciding  
that yes they were crazy. Suddenly something. Weird began to happen to  
their dear Professor. He began twitching and hopping around the room.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PROFESSOR?!" Yelled Moony jumping up and turning  
around to stare at his friends.  
  
"Aw, Moony. How could we do anything?" Asked James giving Remus a pouty  
look.  
  
"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny!" The Prof. said happily.  
  
"No, no, no, no! My past has come to haunt me!" Snape yelled diving under  
the table.  
  
Then their poor professor began to, well guess you could call it  
transforming into a huge, hot pink, fuzzy bunny slipper (AN/ Don't ask  
we're obsessed.) eyes, ears, and all. Snape screamed like a little girl.  
"NO!NO! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!" Snape was hiding under his desk with his  
hands over his head. He looked up to see the once DADA professor, now a  
huge hot-pink-fuzzy-bunny-slipper, staring straight at him.  
"(sniff sniff) CAAAAARRROOOOT." said a small bunny like voice. The  
'thing' started hopping towards Snape with an insane-hungry gleam is his  
eyes. By now Snape had pee-ed in his pants most likely. The bunny made it  
over to Snape (dum dee dum) and ate him. (AN- I know. Stupid. But get over  
it.)  
"EEEEEW! NOOOOT AAA CAAAARROOOT!" said the bunny like voice. He  
looked around the room and his eyes where hooked to something orange-Lily  
Evans.  
"RUN EVANS!" screamed James (AN- ::sighs:: its love!).  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And she did. She ran, and  
when I say 'ran' I mean ran for her life. Lily flew down the stairs and up  
the stairs and down and up and down and up and- o well I think you get the  
picture. Finally, she 'thought' she was away. But she forgot one important  
factor. Bunnies can hop. This could be a problem 


End file.
